Pink
by MufinXoxo
Summary: We at the Weekly Sorcerer think that our favourite stellar mage's favourite colour is... Oneshot. Prequel to Page 12.


**A/N:** A very very short little one shot. I hope you like it! -Mufin

 **Warning:** K+

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Pink ~MufinXoxo

Oneshot

Lucy picked up the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine, the headline promising to tell her all about what colours said about mages catching her eye especially. Closing her apartment door behind her, the blonde settled down on her bed again, enjoying—for once—having her apartment to herself. It was Saturday, her body ached from last week's mission, and she was confident that the rest of team Natsu was still slumbering in their respective beds, recuperating from their wounds.

There was nothing standing between Lucy and her long-lasting desire to catch up on gossip via the Weekly Sorcerer.

Flipping the glossy cover over to the first page, she scanned the contents page. "Page 12…" she muttered, flipping through the magazine with practiced skill, careful not to tear the flimsy pages.

To her surprise, Lucy noticed that each colour had been paired with a mage. It was no surprise that Erza had been elected as the red mage, Juvia as the blue mage (it was the only colour the water mage wore. Ever.) and Ichiya as brown. Scanning through the other colours, Lucy reached for her mug of hot chocolate. Taking a sip, she almost spat it out again in shock.

"P-p-pink?!" She spluttered, coughing.

 _Pink  
/piNGk/  
adjective  
1\. Of a colour intermediate between red and white, as of coral or salmon.  
2\. Lucy's least favourite colour.  
3\. Actually Lucy's favourite colour._

 _Pink, being a quintessentially girly colour, and Lucy, being a prime example of a girly girl, are a match made in heaven. All shades and hues should be loved by the stellar mage. But why is this (apparently) not so? This argument will convince all our readers, including you, that pink is Lucy Heartfilia's favourite colour after all._

Lucy wiped her mouth with a tissue. Honestly, she was the pink mage? Her? Why not Sherria, Sherry, or even Jenny? Why HER? Honestly, she wasn't _that_ girly.

 _The first example of why pink and Lucy just work; strawberry yoghurt._

 _The light pink hue, the flavour! Yoghurt is undoubtedly her favourite food. It is consumed daily by Lucy for breakfast. Occasionally, she tries other flavours, such as raspberry or rhubarb. But it is always pink!_

Lucy looked up from the magazine, eyes darting around her room suspiciously. Was there a hidden camera? She continued reading.

 _Still, there is more persuasion needed for the colour pink._

 _Example two; Lucy's choice of clothing._

 _Although her character design is in blue, and she claims her favourite colour is blue, we at Weekly Sorcerers are convinced that this is a lie. On multiple occasions have we seen our favourite stellar mage wearing pink clothes, our favourite example of that being the famed bunny suit._

Lucy could have banged her head against the wall. She knew, she _knew_ it would come back to haunt her. Wearing that bunny suit and dancing whilst Gajeel attempted to sing was one of those things that would follow her for the rest of her life, a memory procured by others when they had the intense urge to embarrass her.

 _Lucy has also been seen looking relaxed in pink pyjamas, rocking a pink top or skirt at separate times, and most notably looking sophisticated as Heartfilia-sama in a regal dark pink dress trimmed in rose lace._

Lucy was seriously starting to wonder since when this certain paparazzi had started following her. As soon as she joined the guild? Quickly checking the bottom of the article, she couldn't discern who had written it, but the lack of 'cooooool!' indicated that it had not been Jason. Huh. This reporter was seriously thorough!

 _Example three is Lucy's Fairy Tail stamp. What colour is this? PINK! There is nothing more to say; the essence of her soul, condensed into that stamp, is pink._

 _The final example is Natsu's hair. We are convinced that Lucy totally digs this colour!_

 _Natsu is the one who brought Lucy to Fairy Tail. They go on all their missions together, he saves her when she is in trouble (need we remind anyone of how he caught the pink princess when she jumped out of that tower during her imprisonment?) and he has been spotted entering her apartment numerous times. They are the perfect pair! We definitely think there is something going on there, and we can't wait to find out more (_ _with the new camera we have installed to make stalking Lucy easier)_ _._

She could feel her face heating up as she hurriedly finished reading the article.

 _Really, Lucy should just change her favourite colour. It would make explaining these things so much easier._

Annoyed, Lucy flung the magazine towards the door just as it burst open, which resulted in it hitting Natsu square in the face.

"Ow, what, why? Lucy?"

Groaning, Lucy pulled her duvet over her head, partially to hide her blush after what she had just read in that damned magazine.

So much for a peaceful weekend.

* * *

 **A/N:** Feel free to tell me what you think about this style of writing; was it easy to read, or too disjointed? Reviews make my day! ^_^-Mufin

 **UPDATE:** Although this is a oneshot, I have decided to write a series of oneshots based on this magazine idea for other characters (so the other colours). They're titled _Page 12_ and can be found on my profile under my stories, if you want to check them out ;)


End file.
